


the waves to catch your fall

by glaeson (midheaven)



Series: we're made in simple forms [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheaven/pseuds/glaeson
Summary: “Wh-What is this?” Kara asks, staring curiously at the device. It looks eerily similar to the scanner used in grocery cashiers.The teller frowns. “This is a soulmark verifying device, Miss Danvers. We just want to make sure that youareindeed Miss Luthor’s soulmate and not pretending to be in order to steal her money.”





	the waves to catch your fall

**Author's Note:**

> heyo ! i've been out of the supergirl loop for a bit and when i did decide to update myself, ngl i got disappointed at melissa and jeremy's actions at comic con. decided to use that sadness nd anger productively, so ended up writing this. put these battered bones to rest was like, really heavy, i guess, so here's something a bit lighter to complement (same universe, btw, just set a little bit in the future). title from the naked and famous' the water beneath you. unbeta'd, all errors mine.

“Wh-What is this?” Kara asks, staring curiously at the device. It looks eerily similar to the scanner used in grocery cashiers.

The teller frowns. “This is a soulmark verifying device, Miss Danvers. We just want to make sure that you _are_ indeed Miss Luthor’s soulmate and not pretending to be in order to steal her money.”

Kara’s eyebrows furrow. She was never aware of this policy. “You have records! My name is listed as her soulmate!” Kara exclaims. “I gave a valid ID!”

The teller is a man at least double Kara’s age, his hair greying, so when he sighs, it sounds almost ten times more exhausted than what he must be. “Then you should have no problem going through the verification, Miss Danvers. Where is your soulmark?”

Kara gulps. She hasn’t had the best history with verification devices. Can she fry this one? “O-on my shoulder.”

He nods, gesturing for her turn around. _Crap._ She won’t be able to fry it if he scans him from behind. 

Kara doesn’t budge.

He sighs again, rubbing his temples. “Miss Danvers, there is a line of people behind you, so if you could just cooperate, please—” 

_If I get arrested, I can just break out. But what news would that make? Oh, God, Alex is gonna get so mad,_ Kara thinks to herself. She exhales. _Okay, Kara, whatever happens, happens. Breathe. Let’s do this._

Kara turns around, feels the machine press into the tattoo on her shoulder. After three seconds, it buzzes, producing not the most pleasant of sounds, and Kara turns back around to face a very disgruntled teller.

She smiles, sheepish. “By the way—” 

“Miss Danvers, I’m afraid you’re going to have to be escorted out of this establishment,” he tells her, his mouth set in a line. “Security!”

Kara feels arms on her before she can even blink, and she doesn’t know if it means she’s getting rusty or if the men they hired here are just like, freakishly good.

“Wait!” she calls out. “Wait, if I can, like, prove Lena’s my soulmate, we’re all good, right?” She gives him a nervous laugh. Even if she’s pretty sure she can snap the men holding her like twigs, she’d rather not cause a scene. “What if I can make her come over and verify?”

He frowns. He sighs his terrible, spent sigh of his again. “Okay, but you’ll wait there.” He points to an area where a couple of chairs are set beside each other. 

Kara nods furiously. The teller dismisses the security with a single wave, and Kara’s shoulders sag in relief.

 

-

 

Kara feels weird admitting it, but she’s sure anyone can see: Lena is _kind of_ whipped for her. It was hard to get used to, at first; having _Lena Luthor_ want you that much. Kara’s pretty sure she’s just as whipped, though, so it’s okay.

That’s why she isn’t that surprised when Lena arrives not twenty minutes later.

Lena barely spares Kara a glance before she storms to the teller (how did she even _know_ he was the one entertaining Kara?) and raises an eyebrow.

Lena’s never been one to cause a scene, either, so Kara has to use a bit of her powers to hear her. “What is this I’m hearing that you’re not allowing Kara’s transaction to come through?”

Kara gets just the tiniest bit excited—she _loves_ Lena when she’s in Boss Mode.

The teller just looks back at Lena, wide-eyed and his jaw threatening to hit the floor. “M-miss Luthor. It was, uh—” he clears his throat, “—protocol, ma’am, we’re required to use the soulmark verifier. M-miss Danvers failed.”

“Even when my record _clearly_ states that she’s my soulmate?”

Okay, aside from Boss Mode Lena, there’s Lena telling someone they’re soulmates. Kara gets excited, _again._

“You are taking time out of my _very_ busy day, sir, seeing that I have to personally come over and approve the transaction,” she tells him. Kara sees her jaw tick.

Ugh, Lena is _so_ hot. 

And sexy. And gorgeous. And pretty much just every positive adjective in the dictionary.

“Apologies, Miss Luthor. Here, let me just—” he types away on his computer of his, and Kara notices beads of sweat forming on his hairline. Lena _does_ tend to have that effect on people. A few seconds later, he looks up at Lena and grins—well, if you could call that a grin. “There. All done.”

“Thank you,” Lena says, nodding to him. Then, without turning her head, “Kara, darling, let’s go. We have to go straight to my office, unfortunately, I need to rush to finish work.”

Kara beams, going to her side in an instant. “Let’s go.”

 

-

 

When they arrive at L Corp, Lena’s barely stepped into her workplace before Kara rushes to crash their lips together, lifting her up and placing Lena on her desk.

“That was super hot,” Kara pants, in between kisses.

She feels Lena smile. When she chuckles, Kara can feel the vibrations under her lips. “You like me mad?”

“Not at me.” Kara trails a burning path from Lena’s jaw to her neck. “Mad _for_ me, however. . .”

Kara trails her fingers up and under Lena’s dress, stopping at her hip, at her soulmark. She feels Lena shiver. “Have you ever done this in your office?” Kara asks.

Lena replies with a shake of her head.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Don’t you dare.”

Kara smirks and unzips the back of Lena’s dress.


End file.
